


Kageyama-kun From Class 3

by ClaireBonnefoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Shouyou starts noticing all the attention Kageyama receives from the girls, and he didn’t like it. He’s just so mean and bossy and has that scary, handsome face and that deep blue eyes and… What would anyone see in him anyway?! (His eyes were really pretty, though). Why did they have to like him?! Why couldn’t they like Suga, Daichi, or even Yamaguchi? He was cute and nice. He was likable, not Kageyama! He didn’t know exactly why it bothered him so much, but it didn’t matter! It was Kageyama!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	Kageyama-kun From Class 3

**Author's Note:**

> It was based on Haikyuu!! Drama CD “Kageyama-kun from Class 3”. The link is at the ending notes if you want to watch. A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi. <3 Enjoy!

Shouyou was more distracted than usual that week. All because of those girls. When he overheard them talking about Kageyama like he was the coolest person in the world, he couldn’t just listen and do nothing. He had to prove them wrong! He didn’t exactly know why he had the urge to do that, but he guessed that they didn’t deserve to have a crush on him without fully knowing how he is.

When he and Kageyama went to the club that day after that, he just brushed it off. He showed the girls what Kageyama really is like. The thing is, those kinds of stuff kept happening throughout the week. He didn’t know if it was because he was paying more attention, but Kageyama was always receiving looks, giggles, blushing faces and, one time, even a confession letter. And that dumbass didn’t even notice! (Even with the confession, Kageyama, for some reason, thought she wanted to become a manager or something, and, when he went to meet her, took the poor girl a while to explain that she liked _him_ , not volleyball, just to have her feelings rejected right after. A-And Shouyou was just peeking because he felt sorry for the girl!)

After that, he went grumbling to the clubroom to change, where he, unfortunately, met Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Not that he has something against Yamaguchi, he actually really liked him. But Tsukishima was always a pain in the ass.

“What is the shrimpy grumbling about? Not being able to play more volleyball ‘cause he’s too dumb that he has to take complementary classes?”

Shoyou glared at Tsukishima, then looked away and sighed. That thing with Kageyama was bothering him so much that even Tsukishima’s tease didn’t get to him.

Yamaguchi looked at him concerned. “What happened, Hinata?”

He sighed again. “It’s just… why so many girls like Kageyama?!” he complained, and it felt good to finally let it all out.

Tsukishima snickered, and even Yamaguchi had an amused smile on his face. So much for sharing his concerns… He glared at Tsukishima.

“Well… he _is_ handsome” Yamaguchi reasoned. “And looks good too…”

Tsukishima looked bothered at Yamaguchi, and Shouyou thought he would apologize, but he just smirked.

“Don’t worry, Tsukki. You know I prefer blondes”

And Tsukishima did something Shouyou thought he would never see: blushed.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi answered, not sounding sorry at all. Thinking about it, he never really did. “But I understand you, Hinata. The girls seem to like Tsukki too, it’s a bit annoying…”

“It is, isn’t it?! Why do the girls just like the guys with bad personality?!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi snickered.

“Well, they _do_ have a certain appeal...” Yamaguchi said, looking at Tsukishima in a strange way. And Tsukishima surprised Shouyou again that day by smiling.

Shouyou looked at them suspiciously. “You guys are acting strange…” he said.

That seemed to wake them from the thing they had going between them, Yamaguchi blushing.

“Sorry…” he said, embarrassed.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “We’re not acting strange, idiot. I don’t know if you’ll ever live it, but that’s what boyfriends do.”

“Hey!” Then he realized what Tsukishima said and widened his eyes. “Wait. Boyfriends? You two are dating?”

Tsukishima sighed and Yamaguchi blinked.

“Yeah… I thought you knew? I mean, we aren’t exactly hiding it…” Yamaguchi said.

Oh, that explained a lot.

“Oh… um… I still don’t know what you see in Stingyshima, but congratulations, I guess”

Yamaguchi giggled. “The same thing you see in Kageyama, I guess.”

That made sense, and- what?

“What?!”

“You like Kageyama, right? That’s why you’re jealous of the girls and everything…”

Shouyou felt his face heat. “N-NO! I-I’m not… it’s not… why would I be jealous of _Kageyama_ , of all people?!”

“What about me?” Kageyama asked, appearing on the door.

Shouyou looked at him wide-eyed, feeling his face heat even more. “Um… Y-You… W-Why would you get a girlfriend?” He said the first thing that came into his head.

Kageyama frowned, and Shouyou realized that it might not be his best idea.

“What?!”

“Hinata was wondering what do you have that attract so many girls” Yamaguchi came to his save, and Shouyou thanked him mentally.

“Yeah!” He agreed. “You’re so rude and mean!”

Shouyou waited for the insults and ‘dumbass’, but they never came. He looked at Kageyama with curiosity. He was looking away, seeming… hurt? But… Shouyou always said those things to him, and he never seemed to mind… So… why now?

And, he realized, if there was something he didn’t like, was to see Kageyama feeling down.

“Kageyam-” he started, thinking he went too far.

“You think I’m not likable?” Kageyama asked at the same time, quietly.

“I…” Shouyou started, not really knowing what to say. He decided to settle for the truth. “I never said that. Yeah, you’re mean and bossy sometimes, but… when we play volleyball together is the best! And I like it too when we race, or when we play videogames, or just to spend time with you. Even the study sessions are more fun with you!” Shouyou wasn’t lying. And he understood why Kageyama attracted so many girls. Because he attracted him, too. “I don’t think you’re not likable, because… I like you”

He felt his face heat and saw that Kageyama was blushing too, looking at him surprised.

“Oh,” he answered, simply.

“A-Anyway!” he said, a bit too loud. “L-Let’s change already! W-We’ll be late to practice.”

Kageyama grunted an agreement. Tsukishima snickered and Yamaguchi gave him a reassuring smile, and they left.

He and Kageyama changed in an embarrassing silence. In practice, they were more distracted than usual. Shouyou tried to ignore the worrying looks from Suga and Daichi and the amused ones from Tsukishima. Even Noya commented on their unusual behavior.

After the practice - the coach finished early, once they weren't making progress like always -, Kageyama approached him.

“Hinata, can I talk to you?” he asked, awkwardly.

Shouyou found it strange but agreed. He followed Kageyama outside the court, his heart beating fast and his hands starting to sweat. Kageyama refused to look at him, changing his weight from one foot to another, uncomfortable.

“Kageyama,” Shouyou called, at the same time Kageyama said “Hinata”. They looked at each other and looked away again, blushing.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called again. “W-When you said you liked me, you meant that like… _l-like_ like?”

Shouyou wide-eyed and blushed more. “Y-Yeah…” he said, in a small voice. What was the point in denying? Sure, their friendship might get weird, but Shouyou didn’t want to hide what he felt. He never did, after all. And this feeling with Kageyama… even if the imminent rejection scared him, he wanted to shout to all the world how he felt.

Kageyama looked at him surprised. “But… why you said you didn’t understand what the girls saw in me?”

“I was jealous. The girls are always looking at you, having crushes in you, and I was afraid that, someday, you might return their feelings…”

“That’s impossible,” Kageyama said, with so much conviction that surprised Shouyou.

“Why? You can never know! Maybe someday a girl will catch your eyes”

“Because…” he looked away, blushing. “I-I already like someone”

“Who?” Shouyou asked, curious, and a little bit jealous.

“You, dumbass”

Shouyou wide-eyed.

“Really?”

“Yeah”

He beamed and jumped on Kageyama.

“O-Oi! Be careful!” Kageyama scolded, but caught him.

“Sorry. I’m just too happy!” He said, smiling.

Kageyama smiled, one that rare, non-scary smiles.

“I am too”

After that, Kageyama kept receiving passionate looks and blushing faces, and, yeah, Shouyou _might_ snuggle closer and touch him more when it happened, but, with the way Kageyama doesn’t even notice it and let out those little cute smiles just for him, Shouyou knew he had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time!  
> Here’s the link to de CD drama https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az1gG4tsmcQ&t=20s


End file.
